The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used as an image bearing member in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (for example, a printer or a multifunction peripheral). Examples of the electrophotographic photosensitive member include a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member and a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer including a charge generating layer having a charge generating function and a charge transport layer having a charge transport function. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer having the charge generating function and the charge transport function.
In an example of the electrophotographic photosensitive member, a compound represented by chemical formula (E-1) shown below is contained in the photosensitive layer.
